Delivery of nucleic acids has been explored extensively as a potential therapeutic option for certain disease states. In particular, RNA interference (RNAi) has been the subject of significant research and clinical development. While RNAi, such as short interfering RNA (siRNA), may have therapeutic potential, it is of little use in treating diseases involving deficiency of one or more proteins. messenger RNA (mRNA) therapy has become an increasingly important option for treatment of various diseases, in particular, for those associated with deficiency of one or more proteins.